


Cuddling Under The Stars

by Bluefxy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Ereri Week, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mild Smut, Stargazing, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefxy/pseuds/Bluefxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi go stargazing and one thing leads to another resulting in some lusty cuddling?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> To answer your question, yes, on October 21, 2014 there will be the Orion Meteor shower~
> 
> I guess i like cutting things too close? haha. Enjoy!
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome~

It was midnight, a time Levi would’ve probably been busy sleeping. Instead, he was awake, calling shotgun of Eren’s truck. Eren had planned this endeavor to the mountains to stargaze after hearing about the Orionids meteor shower happening early, October 21st. Perfectly romantic in Eren’s mind, horrible cold and a waste of time in Levi’s. Levi had initially protested but he really did want to go and spend time with Eren. There was also no way he could say no to him smiling down at him, Eren’s eyes full of hope.

Eren warmed his hands with his breath before rubbing them together in an attempt to unfreeze them. “Ah, it’s going to be another cold day.”

“No shiz sherlock. It’s the end of October. Remind me again as to why i agreed to go stargazing with you again? I’m going to freeze to death out here.” Levi sat in the passenger's seat and wrapped his scarf more tightly around his neck and mouth.

“I hear bodyheat works well in cold temperatures.” Eren slammed the door of the truck closed before starting the engine. “We could cuddl-”

“Absolutely not. I do not, “cuddle” or whatever you want to call it.” No matter how cold it was, Levi never saw the joy in squishing one’s body into another person’s. Completely uncomfortable looking and sounding. He’d sit gladly next to Eren, he’d even hold his hand, but none of this snuggling stuff was going to happen.

“You don’t have to be a grumpy old man about it.” Eren mumbled under his breathe.

“Eren, i’m not even a foot away from you, did you expect me not to hear that?”

“Maybe i wanted you to hear it?” Sarcasm was laced with each word as he turned to look at Levi’s eyes. A smile graced his lips as Eren leaned over to peck the Levi’s cheek.

A small smile began to rise on Levi’s mouth. He just turned to look out the window, taking in the darkened landscape outside, trying to suppress the glimpse of emotion on his face. “Let’s get a move on it, I at least want to see some shooting stars if I took the energy to stay up.”

“Aye aye Captain!”

And with that, they were off. 

The two rode in somewhat silence. Any conversation brought up quickly died down from tiredness. Somewhere in the time they were driving, Eren moved his hand over to interlace his freezing fingers with Levi’s, also frozen, fingers. Levi gladly accepted his lover’s hand and squeezed it lightly.

Crickets and other creatures were busy filling the air with their voices as the truck rounded the corner into the makeshift parking lot of gravel. 

“Finally here!”

Eren was immediately out of the car and running to the other side of the truck. He then proceeded to open up Levi’s door, accompanied with a small bow and a large, kind smile of white teeth.

“I’m not a princess Eren, I can open a door without worrying about breaking a nail.” Though seeming to be put off by the kind action, Levi was very appreciative of the action, to the point where he was starting to wonder how he got so lucky. A dusting of a blush started to show on his cheeks as he took the extended hand in his.

Once both men were out of the car, Eren walked Levi to the trunk of the truck together. Levi began spreading out the blankets and many pillows they brought with as Eren went to turn on some music quietly. When Eren joined Levi in the back of the truck, Levi lifted an eyebrow towards the younger man in a way to ask why there’s music playing.

“Ambiance.” Eren simply said with small hand gestures.

Eren hopped onto the truck, slightly josling Levi in the process, and crawled towards him. Levi lifted one end of the blanket up for Eren. 

They both laid down side by side, completely surrounded by pillows and tucked into their blankets. Eren brought his hand over to Levi’s shoulder and gently tugged him in close to his own body.

“Oi, Eren, what did i tell you about cuddling?”

“Come on Levi~ You’re so cold i can feel you shivering through your coat.”

“I am definitely not shivering, that’s probably your wavering hand.” Eren just giggled in response. 

Levi brought his gaze up towards the the sky which seemed more white than black because of all the stars gleaming in the sky. It was so beautiful, Levi couldn’t help but be in awe of the sight in front of him. He was almost in a trance looking at the night sky, taking in each star’s shimmer. 

That was, until he felt a small, constant shake coming from beside him. Was that Eren? That brat was already cold and it hadn’t even been more than 10 minutes. Coming up with the excuse that he couldn’t just leave his boyfriend cold, he reached his hand to grasp Eren’s definitely shivering one. He used the cold fingers as leverage to pull himself close to the cold body.

“Levi?”

“Body heat helps, right? I mean, that’s what you were saying on the ride here.”

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi as Levi slightly nuzzled his head into the crook of his lover’s neck.

Though Levi wouldn’t dare say it outloud, he did in fact, feel warmer and a sense of comfort filled inside him. Eren suddenly shooted a pointed finger towards the sky, startling Levi in the process.

“Did you see that?!”

“You’re going to need to be more descriptive than saying, ‘that’”

“A shooting star Levi! We’re actually going to get to see the meteor shower!!!”

“Wait, brat, you mean there was a chance we wouldn’t of seen it?!” Levi lifted his head slightly from Eren’s warm neck to look at him.

“Don’t worry about the details, it’s here!” Eren encouraged Levi’s head back down and then pulled Levi closer to him, limbs tangling in the process.

“Well, aren’t you going to make a wish?”

“Isn’t in bad luck to say your wish out loud?”

Levi just shrugged in response.

“I guess I’ll wish for more nights like these. Just me and you, I really like spending tonight like this.”

“Gosh you’re gushing out unicorns and rainbows right now.” Levi felt Eren slightly shake, not from the cold, but from laughter this time.

Levi moved closer to Eren, resting his head on the chest of the younger man. Eren hugged Levi a bit tighter and tangled their legs even more, just trying to bring their bodies closer than they already were.

Their breathing synchronized as they continued to point out different constellations, some of which Eren made up in the moment. 

“See those 3 stars that make a ‘V’?” Eren tried pointing them out.

“Uhh, no?”

Eren took both hands and placed them on either side of Levi’s head and tilted it in the direction of the mentioned stars.

“Do you see now?”

“Ya i guess.”

“Then do you see the stars that curve around, making it a heart?”

“Absolutely not.”

‘Here” Eren took one hand away from Levi’s face and pointed above him. “It’s called ‘The Lover’s Heart’”

“That’s about the corniest thing i’ve ever heard.”

Eren just laughed slightly, making Levi’s body shake with it, and Levi couldn’t help but join in.

Levi brought his eyes up to meet the turquoise ones already staring back at him, making his face heat up slightly. He tilted his head up as Eren leaned down to meet his lips in a kiss. Moving slowly at first, Eren placed sweet kisses on Levi’s lips, his nose, his forehead, anywhere he could reach. But when their eyes met again, the mood had switched from sweet and passionate to slightly lusty and loving.

Levi flipped his body so he was laying completely on top of Eren. He threaded his hands through Eren’s soft hair and Eren gave a breathy moan as a result.

“God I love you so much Eren.” Levi managed to say between kisses.

Eren swiped his tongue across Levi’s lips before he started sucking on Levi’s bottom lip, emitting a short gasp from Levi. Eren took the opportunity and met his tongue with Levi’s. With both hearts beating fast and bodies no longer shaking from the cold, Levi brought his hands away from the now tangled mess that was Eren’s hair, to slip under Eren’s shirt. He slid them up slowly, almost like he was trying to memorize every dip and curve. The way his hip bones stuck out slightly, the indentations of his toned stomach, it was mesmerizing to him.

Eren, high on emotions, managed to wrap a hand around Levi’s back and flipped them so he was on top, not once breaking the kiss. Levi’s hands found his nipples as Eren gave a surprised but lusty moan and then grinded his hips into Levi’s softly. Levi couldn’t help but thrust upwards to get the friction he needed.  
With their hips grinding together in unison, Eren grinded down harder which caused Levi to gasp away from the kiss. He leaned his head backwards and gave a rather loud, raspy moan the had both men staring back at each other with glaze, lust filled eyes. Realization hit them as to where they were and how cold it actually was outside.

“E-eren.”

“Hm?” Eren questioned, still not able to form a real word.

“I’m not gonna fuck you outside in the freezing cold.”

“But-”

“Unless you want your dick to fall off from turning into an icicle.”

“You just completely ruined the moment.”

“That was the idea.”

Moaning, this time from frustration, Eren leaned down to kiss Levi one last time before rolling to the side to spoon Levi. Their breathing started to even out as Levi turned to face Eren.

“Hey.”

“What Levi?”

“I..I really like yo-..I love you.” He answered with a small smile.

Eren squeezed Levi into a hug as he mumbled “I love you too.” into his black hair.

Levi didn’t comment on how tight Eren was holding him, he could actually get used to this ‘cuddling’ thing. 

They both started nodding off to sleep, getting high on the intoxicating scent of one another. Levi brought the blanket up to cover them with the little energy he had left and Eren gave Levi’s forehead a chaste kiss as a thank you. With hearts filled with each other’s love, both men fell asleep soundly with sweet dreams awaiting them.


End file.
